


Truth Or Dare

by P_lutonium



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Games, Tea, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald is bored of the Doctor playing with his TARDIS, she wants to play a game. What better then Hide And Seek? As she soon finds out, his Intentions aren't as innocent as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story! I wrote it a while back but I though I should share :) Leave a comment about what you think!

"Doctor?" Clara asked, leaning on the console and rising onto her toes to watch him as he fiddled with one of the panels. In her hands she cradled a cooling mug of peppermint tea, sipping it a couple of times as she waited for him to remove himself from the floor.

 

Once he was up he looked at her with a fond expression, which quickly turned into his schoolboy grin, "yes Clara?" He looked excited already, as he dusted down his shirt and grabbed his jacket.  
 

"Can we play a game" she took a big sip of tea and looked up at him, his eyebrows were raised as he waited for the second part of her request. "Let's play truth or dare." She didn't even leave room for his argument, and he didn't attempt to as he looked at her.  
   
He nodded nervously, eyes falling from her face to stare at her mug. "Of course we can, where would you like to play it?" 

She knew he was remembering the last time that they had played the game, almost four months ago. They had been stuck for dares so the TARDIS has suggested that she should give them one, and she certainly had. For the next day they had been forced to walked around in nothing but their underwear, and even though they had made a secret agreement of not being with each other the machine had somehow forced them to run into each other constantly. 

Clara shrugged, "I'm not sure, we played in the library last time." 

 

Grinning, the Doctor nodded, then closed his hand around her wrist and pulled her down the stairs and into a corridor. Clara had to make an effort to not spill her tea, and she had to hurry to keep up. By the time the Doctor stopped Clara thought her arm was going to come off, he was certainly keen.  
   
Once she had seen the room Clara knew why he was excited though. The entire room was one large matress, piled high with pillows and blankets. With wide eyes she looked up at the Doctor, "this room is amazing."

"Well, I knew it was somewhere. I wasn't sure though." He looked very relieved, "I'm glad you like it." 

 

A miniature table appeared in the centre of the room, complete with a selection of biscuits. Clara drained her mug then placed it down, before dropping down onto the soft floor. She was glad that she had chosen a T-shirt and shorts instead of a dress.  
   
"Truth or Dare?" Clara asked.

The Doctor didn't even think, "truth." 

This always disappointed Clara he almost always chose truth. She wanted to dare him, but she knew she would have to wait. Knowing better then to scare him off she started with an obvious question; "favourite colour?" 

At this he scoffed, he knew Clara knew, this was always her first question. "TARDIS blue, Truth or Dare?" 

 

"Dare." This was Clara's most common answer, and the Doctor never failed to amaze her with the randomness of his dares, they were always so innocent and playful. Like he couldn't deal with the fact he could make her do anything, there were no forfeits, if you don't do a dare or tell a truth you lose and neither of them wanted the other to have a victory.  
The Doctor smirked, leaning back onto his arms and looking to the ceiling. Clara saw something flash in his eyes, which promptly fixed onto her "Pop your shirt off." 

 

Her eyes almost popped out of her head, and Clara choked on air. "I'm sorry?" This was definitely out of character and in no way innocent.  
   
"Shirt off, quick as you like." Then the spark in his eyes was gone, and he looked shocked at himself, like he couldn't believe the words had come out of his own mouth. His cheeks were a deep Crimson, Clara could almost feel his hearts racing. 

Her own body was trembling, she was scared, she was excited. He had never been this forward before, but she liked it, so she decided to tease him. Tantalisingly slowly she latched  her fingers onto the hem of her loose shirt, lifting the thin material slowly, until it was off of her body and the cool air hit her bare stomach. She dropped the clothing beside her, and looked at the Doctor, who obviously hadn't believed she would do it, because he was not open mouthed as he stared.

"Eye from soldier" Clara giggled, watching in amusement as he snapped his mouth shut and whipped his head up. "Truth or Dare."

For a second Clara expected him to take another risk, but she was disappointed when he chose Truth again. "Why do you never pick dare?"

 

"That's not a question!" He complained, sitting up and crossing his arms. "Ask me a proper question" he whined. Clara raised her eyebrows and looked at him, waiting for her answer. "Fine! I don't like dares, Im worried about what you'll do to me." Happy with her satisfied look he took a moment to think before changing the subject with his question; "Truth or dare?"  
For the first time in a long while Clara had to think about her answer, she kind of did but kind of didn't want another dare like her first, she was anxious as to what he would follow it up with, especially if he got cocky again. "Truth" she conceded.

"Who was your first real crush?"

Clara bit her lip and rolled her eyes back as she though back to her child hood. "I wouldn't call it a crush, but there was once this man. I was about 7, and before you say that I shouldn't crush on older guys, I want you to know that we only spoke a few times. Anyway, it was this man I met in the park, one time I hit him with my ball, and the other time we just talked. But he was nice and I thought about him a lot." She was eager to move on. "Truth or Dare?"

The Doctor gave her a cheeky look, "Dare."

With a winning grin Clara though about what she could get him to do. "Clothes, off. Actually, leave the bow tie on."

"You can't copy me!" He complained, crossing his arms again. 

She was getting giddy again, and she shifted to lay on her stomach. "Yes I can. So, take your clothes off. You can leave your boxers on, don't forget the bow tie. Anyway, I'm not copying you, you made me take my top off, you have to take off more then that." She knew he wouldn't complain again, so she looked at the plate of biscuits on the table as he undressed, sparing him a little dignity.

This game was getting hotter by the second, and both members were getting cockier and taking bigger risks. Clara loved it, almost as much as she liked the sight of the Doctor, sat in front of his in nothing but his boxers and his Crimson bow tie, almost the same shade as his cheeks. 

"Done" he muttered. "Truth or Dare?"

Even knowing his next dare for her she chose it, and didn't hesitate in removing her shorts when he instructed her to. This left her in her TARDIS blue lingerie, and from the look the Doctor was giving her she knew that it was having the desired effect, even if he did try to hide it. "Truth" he whispered before she had even asked.

"If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?" Her heart skipped a beat as she said it, and she could tell his did too. 

His eyes shut and stayed like that for a moment as he lulled the thought over in his mind. "I'm not sure" he revealed. "Truth or Dare?" 

The stakes were getting higher, and both player knew. The energy flowing between them was so thick that Clara felt it. "Dare" she chimed, challenging him silently to give her a hard one. 

Clara watched in fascination as the Doctor shuffled around, he patted his lap. "Come sit down." It took Clara a second to compose herself, her whole body was on fire, she could feel the adrenaline in her system as it encouraged her to crawl forward and settle herself onto his lap, wriggling more then needed. 

"Dare" he answered again before she had even asked, his eyes were dark now, it was almost scary. 

She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but her throat was suddenly dry, and a lump was forming. She finally choked the words out, "kiss me." 

It wasn't perfect, he slammed his lips into hers, kissing her but not caring for technique. Even with the sloppiness Clara could taste his warm breath in her mouth and it made her heart jump with excitement. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel like this, like her whole body was alive, like she was no longer on the ground.

The Doctor broke away breathlessly, looking both triumphant and shy at the same time. "Truth or Dare?" He whispered into her ear, moving to suck gently on her earlobe and grinning when she arched her back and moaned. 

"Dare" she growled, voice heavy and dark. She wanted to claim his lips again, make them hers, and they were only inches away from her face.

Clara could feel his hearts hammering against her back, and her own was mirroring their frantic rhythm. "Lay down and close your eyes" his voice was dripping control, it was both sexy and scary. Clara knew that's she had brought something out from inside of him, she didn't know what, but she knew she was going to find out soon. 

She was trembling like a leaf as she followed his orders, removing herself from his lap and laying on her back, facing the ceiling but closing her eyes as she tensed and waited for his move. He started on her stomach, hands firmly on her waist as he peppered her with kisses, whilst using his thumb to rub her sides. His mouth move upwards. Until she arched into his and he reached round to try and unhook her bra. His first attempt failed, so did his second, and it took a while for his to get the hand of it. 

When it was finally removed Clara giggled, before gasping and moaning when his mouth closed around one pink nipple. Her legs hooked onto him, and her centre rubbed her stomach. When his mouth left her breast with a pop she gasped at the coolness, she allowed him to treat her second breast the same then sat up. 

She asked, and he answered dare. "Lay down, be quiet." She didn't tell him to shut his eyes, but he did so it was a surprise for him when her wet panties rested on his leg, dragging up his thigh and soaking him. He arched with a gasped she removed his boxers in a swift movement and wasted no time in securing his member between her cherry red lips. She sucked, closing her hand around the base and she slid up and down on the shaft, enjoying the way he writhed beneath her. 

Clara knew she was winning, she could feel the Doctor getting tense, his stomach turning to rock and his breath becoming short and sharp. Before he released he flipped them, seizing Clara by the shoulders and he rolled over so that he was on top. Her knickers were disposed and he was inside. Her warm wet centre welcomed him, and grasped him like a glove. She was exceptionally tight, and it drove him mad. 

She was meeting him thrust for thrust, mewling and moaning as she clenched around his rock hard stick until her body unravelled and she shook as the wave crested and she released herself onto him, riding it out. It was moments later that he came, with a shout of her name and a string of curses. 

They came down together, and the Doctor clutched his impossible girl to his chest tightly their sweat mixed and caused them to slip a bit, another reason why the Doctor was holding her tight. This time when they kissed it wasn't at all sloppy, and for a long moment it was just their lips pressed against each other. When Clara parted hers to breath the Doctor took his chance, his tongue slipped in and he explored every gap he could find. For the first time in a long time his body needed rest, but he wasn't complaining. 

The Doctor was still surrounded by his Clara, but she was all he needed. "Doctor?" She whispered softly, moving her head to look up. "Truth or dare?"

He was tired but curious. "Dare."

"I dare you to fall in love." He knew that she knew he already had. 


End file.
